My First Friend
by caffeinebeast
Summary: KidxMaka. A little bit angsty. From Kid's point of view, remembering the first time he met Maka when they were little, and seeing her on his first day of class at the Academy.


I was overjoyed, finally seeing her for the first time in over 10 years. She had been my first real friend, and I had thought I would never see again. But there she was, standing as beautiful (and symmetrical) as ever.

But she didn't recognize me; we hadn't made eye contact. I wanted to rush over to her the moment I saw her, to hug her and talk to her, but, for the time being, those two idiots were standing in my way. As much as I wanted to ignore them and focus on her, though, they had managed to anger me in a way that would only be calmed by beating them senseless.

So I fought them. I won, obviously. One really shouldn't challenge a reaper; it's just never a good idea. Of course I did make a fool of myself afterward, fainting when I realized my hair was even more asymmetrical than usual.

Eventually, though, I returned to school. On my first real day in class, I arrived early. She ended up sitting a few seats down from me.

My pulse raced as the moment I'd played over and over again in my mind for 10 years approached. The memory of meeting her for the first time flooded back to me for the millionth time:

It had been a lovely summer afternoon. Her parents, a newly promoted Death Scythe team, as well as she, were attending a party my father had thrown for them.

Being the shy and depressed child I was, I had spent the party holed up in my bedroom.

Being the curious and very opposite of shy child she was, she had stumbled across my pitiful crying while exploring the house.

She'd opened the door just a crack, enough to see me, black marker in hand, sobbing as I tried and failed to color in the stripes in my hair.

I had looked up to see a singular green eye peering down at me.

Without hesitation, she'd opened the door and sat down right in front of me.

"Hi."

Awestruck, I gazed at her perfect and natural symmetry: her curled pigtails somehow completely the same, her nose, everything. But it was more than that. She'd smiled at me as though I wasn't some asymmetrical freak of nature. When I didn't respond to her, she continued:

"What's wrong?"

I'd answered that time, ashamed at my lack of symmetry, horrified that someone so wonderfully perfect would be forced to look at someone as imperfect as me. I'd known what was wrong, but I had lacked the vocabulary to express it. "My hair is wrong. It's wrong and I can't fix it." I'd started to cry again.

She'd frowned at me, then taken the marker out of my hand. "I like your hair."

I remember thinking No, this isn't possible. My hair is ugly and she is not, how could she say something like that?

"You do?" I'd sniffled in disbelief.

She'd nodded, her pigtails bouncing in perfect unison.

"My name is Maka." She'd grinned. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kid." I hadn't smiled back, but I held out my hand for her.

She'd looked strangely at it, then she jumped forward and threw her arms around me in a hug. She'd let go, though I hadn't wanted her to.

She had been so kind to me. More kind than I had ever once been to myself.

For 10 years I waited until I could see her again, and now here she was, mere feet away from me. When class ended, she closed her book and turned to me, breathtaking smile and all.

"You're Lord Death's son, right? I'm Maka Albarn." She held her hand out to me. "What was your name again?"

My heart sank. She didn't remember me. Why would she? It'd been 10 years since we'd met, and I wasn't anything special to remember.

"Death the Kid," I mumbled as I shook her hand.

She leaned in close to whisper something to me. Slightly hopeful, I listened.

"Thanks for kicking those two idiots' butts a few weeks ago. They were really starting to get on my nerves." After that, she hopped up and followed her partner out of the lecture hall.

I'm fairly certain my heart broke into two asymmetrical pieces that day.

**AAAW poor baby. don't you just wanna give him a bid ol' hug? i actually wrote this last summer, when my sister or someone commented on how Maka and Kid obviously had to have known each other since her dad was a death scythe, but then i forgot about it. I may write more expanding on this, and this would basically be a prologue, but i'm not too sure i have the characters written the way they are supposed to be, and i do like to be accurate in that. but, regardless, i really like to hear what other people think of my writing, so please please please if you see something wrong with it, tell me.**


End file.
